fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica
Jessica is the tertiary protagonist in the novels'' ''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones and Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Fourth Closet. Appearance Jessica is a teenage girl, she has long blonde hair and wears a pink shirt and black miniskirt or shorts along with a pair of white earings. Personality Character Profile After the murders ten years earlier, Jessica moved to New York with her family. She grew up to be sophisticated and pretty, with a love of fashion only surpassed by her love of forensics. While people often underestimated her, Jessica frequently finds herself taking on the role of leader and strategist. She is one of Charlie's best friends. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Sliver Eyes In 1995, John attend the launch of a scholarship dedicated to his school friend Michael Brooks, who went missing ten years earlier. He reunites with his childhood friends Jessica, Charlotte, and Carlton, and they decide to revisit the place where Michael died: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family restaurant Charlie's father once owned, now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. Breaking in, they explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, John and his friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with his hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. John drives Charlie to the abandoned diner in New Harmony, and she remembers the day her brother Sammy was abducted by someone in a Bonnie costume, which led to the diner going out of business and Charlie's parents divorcing. She suspects that Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. That evening, the friends go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again, but are caught by the mall's security guard Dave, who threatens to call the police. Charlie offers to let Dave explore the restaurant with them, and he accepts. Inside, the friends play with the control panel, and while they are distracted Dave retrieves a yellow Bonnie costume from a closet and abducts Carlton, which Jason witnesses. The friends flee the restaurant and fetch Police Officer Dunn, only to find that the restaurant's door has been chained up while they were gone. Charlie later talks with John about her father; he closed the restaurant and committed suicide after Michael was murdered, leading many people in the town to suspect he was the killer. Charlie and John go to a library to research the history of Fredbear's Family Diner, and find an old newspaper article about Sammy's kidnapping with a photograph of Dave, who the newspaper identifies as the diner's co-owner. Jason runs off, intending to rescue Carlton, and Charlie, John, Lamar, Jessica, and Marla break into the restaurant to find him. Finding Carlton, Charlie undoes the spring locks and frees him from the costume. As they search for a way out, the four robots come to life and pursue them through the restaurant. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. However, they are halted by the arrival of a fifth robot, the yellow Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The yellow Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane. The Twisted Ones A year later, Jessica tries to continue with her life, so she enters the University of St. George together with Charlie. During the time they spend together, they become more united, to the point where Jessica is very concerned about what happens to Charlie and what he thinks, especially when they learn that John was coming to visit her, so Jessica is very interested in what happens between the two of them. At one point, the girls go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza . Charlie does not tell his friend that the reason for this return is that some animatronic killers created by William Afton are hovering around, but Jessica thinks Charlie just wants to make sure "everything is over." Once inside, they discover Dave's body, William Afton, inside the suit where he was killed. Seeing that it was impossible for William to have something to do with the tragedy that was happening, they finally get out of there. Charlie discovers that she is the target of these creatures. Knowing that more people could die, the girl decides to go alone to the next point where the animatronics were going to attack, being captured by them. In response to this, John, Clay Burke go in his search. John proposes to ask for help to the original animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who are kept in the basement of Clay Burke, to find those monsters and thus rescue Charlie. In the basement, John asks for their help to stop the creations of William Afton. The mere mention of his name causes the animatronics to get out of control and escape. With no other option, John, Jessica and Clay decide to follow them with the hope that they will be taken to where Charlie is. They were guided to an underground pizzeria, where they finally find Charlie. However, they are surrounded by the twisted animatronics, commanded by William Afton, who is still alive; With his new body, he calls himself Springtrap. They manage to escape their attackers, even managing to burn down Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf . Then Charlie sees that Springtrap escapes and starts chasing him, leaving his friends behind. John, Jessica and Clay are surrounded by Twisted Bonnie , Twisted Wolf and Twisted Freddy. However, they are assisted by the original animatronics, who destroy one and each of Afton's creations. Taking advantage of Freddy Fazbear clearing the path of a Balloon Boys horde, the group meets again with Charlie, who is fighting against the withered rabbit. Suddenly the building begins to collapse and Springtrap escapes. Without another option, all begin to look for the exit. When they are about to leave, Charlie is captured by Twisted Freddy (who is terribly damaged) and introduced into the springlocks trap. His friends try to free her, with Jessica trying to deactivate the springlocks and open the rib cage. However, the trap is activated and Charlie is crushed by the mechanisms of the suit. Although it seems impossible, Jessica can not believe that Charlie has died and tries to maintain the hope that she was still alive. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists